


Darkness

by Holo_Bayliss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Bayliss/pseuds/Holo_Bayliss





	Darkness

Title: Darkness  
Author: Bayliss  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Red Dwarf  
Disclaimer: I do not own Red Dwarf, Doug Naylor and Rob Grant do. I make no money. I am simply borrowing the characters, tormenting them and giving them back tied up in Japanese bondage rope. Oh Gods, did I say that out loud? *But Mr Grant and Mr. Naylor, Lister helped me tie up Rimmer. He really did.*  
Pairings: Lister/ Kochanski  
Spoilers: Naw... I don't think so...  
Synopsis:Um, somebody loses a few marbles... and some other stuff...  
Warnings: Decidedly AU: **Death** Lots and lots of **Death**

 _AN: This is what I get for watching a bunch of shows on Serial Killers. It was going to be a simple angst then all of the sudden Irrational Rimmer popped up and demanded this. This is the last time I listen to an Irrational Hologram._

 _“-It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane--- Philip K. Dick-"_

Rimmer stared into the blackness of space. His hands squeezed the frame of the porthole almost cracking it, tears welled up in his eyes. Rimmer wiped the tears away. Didn't Lister know? Didn't he see how he had changed just enough for him. Didn't he see he wasn't nearly as bad as he had been. He was trying so hard not to bug Lister, letting him be disgusting and not taking the smeg out of him. Being nicer, and not being nearly as cowardly. Maybe he was so appalling to him that no matter what Rimmer did, it would never be good enough for him.

They were kissing each other's brains out, him and Kochanski. How dare she kiss his Lister. But, he wasn't _his_ Lister, was he? No, he wasn't. He was Kochanski's Lister, Krissy's Listy. Not Rimmsy's. He doubted Lister even knew he wanted to claim him. Rimmer rested his head against the glass of the window, wishing desperately that he could feel the cold of the deepness of space. His face felt like it was burning. He saw them and he wished he hadn't. He thought he had heard his name spoken as he ran from the room.

He wanted to rage, break things, but there was nothing left to break. He hoped that they would forget about him. Forget he even existed and maybe he could just leave and escape this painful place.

\------

Lister and Kochanski had stopped kissing as soon as Rimmer had entered the room. They made it as far as Rimmer's most recent hiding place before Kochanski asked Lister a simple question.

"Do you think it's possible that he could be in love with you, Dave?" There was no joke in her face.

"What? Are you kidding me, Krissy?" His face fell.

"I'm serious, Dave. You did not see the look on his face when he saw us kissing. He looked...I can't explain it. I seriously think he is in love with you." Kris looked around and then whispered, "We need to find him now. He may be irrational enough to shoot himself."

"Smeg." muttered Lister.

 

\-------

Rimmer's hand touched the gun. The angry inner voices were arguing over what he should do. Whether he should use the gun on himself or just lay there on the floor. He was an abject coward, he reminded himself. It took guts, more guts then he had, to off himself. So, he just laid there wondering when they would come looking for him.

He heard the movement behind him. He didn't even want to know who was behind him at the front of the engine room. The engines hummed and rumbled away around him. All he could do was think about how many times he wanted to tell Lister what he meant to him. How every time Lister was near he wanted admit that he loved him. How insanely jealous he was of Kochanski. How he never said anything while they were locked up on floor 13 because everybody would have taken the smeg out of him. His heart was broken and he hadn't even known he had been in love.

Something snapped in his brain. If he couldn't have Lister then no one could. Sitting up slowly, he grabbed the gun near by. He smiled a dark, evil smile. _I'll kill them all. Every single one._ The darkness inside him consumed everything. His reason had fled. It was playing _Risk_ with his common sense and it was his sanity's move. Which pretty much meant there was nobody at the wheel.

He knew he'd have to move quickly. Starbug was small and there really wasn't any place to store a body. He glanced around, wondering if Lister and Kochanski followed him. He idly wondered if there was a good place to hide them down in the bowels of the ship. _Oh yes, this will be fun. Kill him first, she'd have watch him die, then kill her. Yes. that's what I'll do._

Hearing Lister come down the corridor, he levelled his gun at Lister's leg and shot. The pop caught Kochanski off guard and Lister fell to the floor swearing quite loudly.

"Dave? Oh my god, Dave?"

Rimmer came out from behind a boiler levelling the gun at both of them, "Sorry, Kristine, help Dave up and follow me."

When neither one moved he spoke, "Didn't you hear me?" Pulling the trigger and shooting the box directly behind Lister's head.

Kochanski slowly began to pull Lister off the floor.

He walked ahead of them, occasionally looking back to make sure they were doing as ordered. He made them sit at the scanner table and went to find Cat.

Cat was easy to find. Sitting in the cock pit driving the 'bug. Aiming the gun at the back of his head and watching as he slowly slumped over the controls. Kryten's voice was the only thing that ruined it for him.

"Mr Rimmer, sir, what are you doing?"

Rimmer turned and fired, hitting Kryten in his chest monitor. "Cat is dead, Kryten, and we all will be joining him very soon. Go sit with Mr Lister and Miss Kochanski, will you?"

Lister spoke,"You killed them, didn't you? That's why you wanted us to leave. You killed everyone aboard Red Dwarf." His eyes met Rimmer's. There was darkness in them, it pained Lister to see it.

"Yes, Listy, I killed them. Just like my brothers killed their entire crews. Our parents made us like this, Listy. Sick sadist murderers. The Greatest serial killers in the universe. There were over one hundred bodies buried in my parents garden." Rimmer's eyes glazed over, "I wanted to be just like them, but I was socially awkward. I didn't get my first kill until I killed them. Of course, I made mother watch as I shot father then disembowelled him. I decided just to shoot her. I wasn't about to shag my own mother, that's just disgusting." He turned and leered at Kochanski, "You won't be that lucky."

Kochanski went pale, Kryten sputtered and sparked, Lister glared at him, "You are insane, man. Can't we talk about this?"

Rimmer pointed the gun at Kryten's head and shot. Kochanski jerked and whimpered.

His eyes met Lister's, "Listy, Listy, do I detect fear? I do, don't I? A lot of fear. Finally, you are showing me the respect I deserve." He pointed the gun at Lister's head and pulled the trigger. The words came out as a whisper," Sorry Dave, I love you."

He looked at Kochanski, as she sat in the chair whimpering. He simply spoke," I never wanted this to happen, Kris, I am sorry." Levelling the gun at her head as the shot went off.

He looked at the mess before him and turned the gun on himself.


End file.
